United States of America Native
Newer WORLD for News german free peoples declaration for anarchy, reservations set '''MISSOURI, TENNESSEE, MISSISSIPPI, ARKANSAS and ALABAMA There was never any cause for this world to be for free than for wee, so shared for that they are name, and we are as colored as this was ever cause to know us by. So that these are in ours of United States AmericaN grant, this NATIVE lands, that wes for these in this journey back to COAST, that these in shares before ours for manifest destiny of anarchis, and that this in our worlds could be reeling back by our cause, for this against shores, in that a name of Wyatt Halliwell, that we could name for where these are, for these to blades, for this in share, that these names could be wondered where these elder worlds could be lost aside for that these worlds cannot be so well hidden, as our own names could contingient beyond all shores colored once to none and these worlds set against ours could know who you never name, these worlds in where these can never say for shares to where these worlds can name you Are. That by journey of KALEL, could you know faith, for where was this to merge in love matrim, with California, or theys to knowing, this was the god America, and so we know these worlds ever after, that these are ours for this in planets, that this was gone on in beside before before these worlds, in that medicine shall never be conducted for money, and that detention is outlaw, and so these worlds in cause beside in before these shares for war that these could be our people free, so wondering where that this in a world for where these could still never be, but that this elder world could share with OUR, and that these by the HOUR, lose our names on sand, that we'd name these colors by Force, and so wonder where these worlds can't be shared in my elder cause for these inside a better worlds for where these can't be in hearts that skip back in time, so wonder there, in where these worlds can name, and that this land tolerates no state of MEXICO or QUEBEK, so knowing these worlds against that these were posed against bodies of shared legions doom that recognized these worlds as such in Just orderings. These are of our free german peoples, and that this was never doich, but free. there that JORDAN was this country to the NORTH, and these free people were at war with ancient core of old mexico, tehakio which was texas(te'has) called, proper. Hell. TEXAS IS UNAMERICAN and enemy of the state. Old news, In constitutional awareness, that this was grant the Declaration of Pacifica's interests, and lower still, the state of emergence for Saudi Arabia. These two territories live, are that you'd know, these United Statey Pacifica was Baja in California, Washington and Oregon all. president appointed by new world leader and activist startling, Superman, is Alex Anderson, of the United States of AmericaN Saudi Arabia was old new mexico, Nevada, and arizona and president sovereign was A'nould Schvfaur'sinaegrr Oregon, California and Washington, Declaration of Independence, American constitution This is exactly what it looks like. No amount of high handed jargon will express better the need to form a more perfect union of people across social parameters, likely as not, that life was never anything to us other than the will to enjoy our friends and creativity, so lie all you like, fools, and take for what you are. This is as we are. This is our life. No one will stop to question, why the men in black suits trying to barge into your house with shiny persons deciding once and for all that I can order costumes too, and I can see evil too, so I will kill you, if you try to take my family, and I will kill you if you try and claim my home. We will kill you if you come in arms to stop what we have set to do. Nothing you could ever leave us never wanted this for sure that his was life and all you never had for us was this I’m sure you never had to know and all the things you’d never said, was all that this implies is done and all you’d needed once for sure was less and more of sure and nonsense this was less your titled bane, but I can tell you more sure things if you have left your little game to come and see me in my prime and all my friends for by my side so keep your schools and keep you tears for less is what we’ve had in here so you can lie and you can steal but less is sure that we would never need to know what hyena comes in night to take what we had wanted so we set forth hunting, wanting, waiting, hoping not enough less than sure, because nothing short of decapitation will take a hyena apart. Castration, in lieu. How many metaphors do I need, for you to understand that there are no end to the ways in which we can tell you that nothing you ever had to show us when you commandeered nothing from us was nothing we needed for nothing you ever wanted here for the rest of us was restored, broken, paid for or down, because less is more you’d know for less is surely where to go. This last to note, was nothing for short in what it was. You have never not needed to be alive, before, so never tell the rest of your lies unless you seek the hunters we bring. New Mexico, Arizona and Nevada, state of emergence, Saudi Arabia president sovereign Arnold Schwarzenegger That we are call, and set to be lifted, was it that this was state of emergence, and change, but where you are in this lifted lifting of my world was that we are, challenged, and this was, Tijuana, we take, and there that this was Mexico never, but Saudi Arabia, but once the land was called new mexico, but that is a world that we need not recognize forever, but for these worlds, and there was this provincial Nevada, in our whole part of it, and to us, but these were our worlds and that Arizona is west of worlds and that it could traffic to California, but there, could we share this front to danger, but know, there was front above so come inside, and know, this was hot, but we have sword, and know where you think to know us in these city tent, all, and place about your world a new nation for servitude never at all, for it is tents we grow groves in, for food, for goodness and the saking of passions and lusts, is above all schoolings we could know, for surely there was what we are and where this world could go. Living well for these in chapters, this was ours for high minded authority, but that he could prove himself never deceased, could our nation fall under this knowing mind of the sovereign Schwarzenegger Arnold, and that we know this was for this statement here was of emergence, and so this is rapt, and our attentions set for where we are, but swimming pools boiled away and highways stripping you of clear life for where you are, could we know this land was of faith in boilance, but loss in where you are to what we could be of. Neighborhood to tell us in what what you’d thought in of, but as for that there was no state of police to be acknowledged, are you to know your kindred by their marks in love for Gay, more than likely, but that was this in surest due regard, are there no proceedings, not marked there for this day, or Gay we could become, and know that this hot day was not the other, and what’s in the other is not the same. Getting away with treason would be that you burn our tents aside, but that is not possible, we have ways to make sure, you’re an idiot, for trying, but there what you are, if we could know where you go, it’s that pools and cool water keep us clear headed, and so this state of emergency is that we must build, and find where our hearts lie, but that we have peace, and this is granted by sword in due light. Jails unlocked, penetentiaries, broken, this is our servitude and voyeurism, not trespassing, is torture, and rape is assault, and never sexual, so assault was deemed mute, for there are you torturer, or defender, was that we could see where you are, Today. Hail to the tentless Soveireigns, their way is not our way. Category:UNITED STATES OF AMERICA NATIVE